Optical communications are used to transmit large amounts of data at very high data transmission rates. When communicating by an optical network, network devices such as servers, routers, and switches must convert electronic signals used to process information to optical signals for transmission. An optoelectronic transceiver may be used to convert electrical signals to optical signals and the reverse.